Fungal infection of crops such as barley, rice, tomatoes, wheat, beans, roses, grapes and other agriculturally important crops can cause heavy losses in both quantity and quality of agricultural products. It is therefore extremely desirable to have means of preventing, controlling or eliminating fungal growth. Much preventive spraying with commercial fungicides is conducted to attempt to prevent the establishment and growth of fungi on agriculturally important crops. It would also be desirable to have a curative fungicide which, on detection of fungal infestation, could destroy the fungi and eliminate the deleterious effects by use of a postinfestation curative spray.